


Definitely, Maybe

by mia2323



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, Angst, Bellarke, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Slow Build, Wellven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5241734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mia2323/pseuds/mia2323
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started at a wedding but she wasn't really that surprised. Bellamy Blake wasn't the best at timing and she definitely wasn't the best at relationships. [Bellarke. Modern AU.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> [So I probably shouldn't write another WIP but I couldn't help myself. I hope you enjoy my hardcore slow burn Bellarke! Let me know what you think on tumblr: **augustusblakee** ]
> 
> Music Inspired: Ho Hey by The Lumineers

It all started at the wedding.

It’s not her wedding but it might as well be. She’s planning most of it due to the inability of Raven to sit down and pick out things that are important. Like flowers, cake, dresses and basically anything else involving a wedding.

In Raven’s defense, she didn’t want to have a big wedding but she was forced into one due to the high status of the Jaha family.

Raven often cursed to the heavens that she was marrying into politics. This was often done in Spanish and with a bunch of hand motions that weren’t appropriate. 

So basically everything started at the wedding because she was the maid of honor and sadly the terrible human known as Bellamy Blake was the best man. 

If it wasn’t already clear, she kind of despised Bellamy Blake. 

She knew him since her freshmen year of college when he became roommates with Wells. The two didn’t get along at first but they somehow had a moment of clarity that made them realize they were best friends.

Clarke Griffin has yet to have this moment with Bellamy Blake and she doesn’t think it will ever possibly come. 

She hates the smug look that’s constantly on Bellamy’s face when he makes a comment about her life. She hates how he constantly is going on and on about the inaccuracy of certain history films. She hates how he riles her up just to laugh. She hates how his hair looks so good after he runs his fingers through it and she mostly hates how he’s attractive and he fucking knows it.

The bastard.

“Griffin.” 

She rolls her eyes. The smug look on his face is enough to drive her up a wall but it is her two best friends big day and she refuses to let Bellamy Blake cause her a meltdown like he did in August of 2013.

“Blake.” She glances into the hotel room and sees Wells pacing back in forth muttering to himself with headphones in. Wells and Raven decided to write their own vows. Wells thinks it’s romantic; Raven (despite the fact that she says it’s cliché and annoying) loves the idea, too. 

“You look good.” 

She rolled her eyes for probably the fifth time. She knew she looked a bit like a baby bird. Her hair was still in rollers and she was wearing a pair of baggy pajama bottoms that used to be her dads. She wanted to make a snarky comment in return but she had things to do and she didn’t want to fuel the fire due to the fact she’d be around him for at least the next fifteen hours.

She pushed her way past him with a huff and made her way into the spacious suite. Nathan Miller was shaving in the bathroom and Jasper Jordan was sleeping standing up with a toothbrush in his mouth against the door of the bathroom.

She shook her head with a slight smile and made her way toward the person she came here to see. 

Wells Jaha had been her best friend for as long as she could remember. Her favorite memories included him laughing into her ear as they adventured into the backyards of their houses. She couldn’t believe her best friend was getting married. 

“Hey.” He said softly as he developed her into a warm hug. As he pulled out a headphone from his ear, she could hear Raven’s favorite song by The Beatles playing. It was then she could feel his rattling heart against her own. He was nervous. She never knew Wells Jaha could be nervous. 

She pulled away with a bright smile. “How’s it going?”

Wells nodded slowly, the smile never leaving his face. “It’s going.” He brought a hand to scratch at the side of his head. “How’s she doing?” 

“Good.” She answered truthfully. She was surprised to see Raven awake and functioning before she even managed to turn off her alarm. “She’s getting ready.” The smile on Wells’ face only continued to grow. She would barf if she didn’t love them so much. “I just wanted to see how you were doing.” 

Wells smiled and looked around the room for a few moments before his eyes landed back on hers. “I’m doing good. Nervous but good.” 

She brought her hand up to grab his arm. She smiled. “I’m so happy for you.” She felt her eyes start to tear up. She shook her head and let out a nervous laugh as she felt him reach over and kiss her forehead. Wells was the greatest. She smiled largely and let out a breath. “Alright. I should be off.” She gestured behind her. “I’ll see you in a bit.”

Wells nodded. “I’ll be the guy in the front.” 

She laughed slightly and pressed her fingers to her lips before sending them in his direction. He made the motion of catching it and placing it upon his heart, tapping it three times. It was something they’ve always done. Something they would always do.

She nodded and murmured out a goodbye to the rest of the guys as she made her way out into the hallway. 

She hit the UP button of the elevator when a head of curly brown hair popped out of the doorway calling out her name.

She rolled her eyes as she turned to face Bellamy and his smug face. “What?” 

“May the best speech win, Griffin.” 

“It’s not a competition.” 

If possible, his smirk intensified. “Keep telling yourself that.” 

His head popped back into the room as the elevator doors opened.

She **_hated_** him.  
…

Raven was walking back in forth in their suite mumbling to herself in Spanish. 

It was something she picked up during their freshmen year of college when the fiery brunette got nervous. She’s learned to mostly ignore it except when picking out key words such as jumping off buildings or setting things on fire. Raven said the second one more than was probably normal.

She glanced around the room to see Maya Vie, Raven’s childhood best friend, happily painting her nails on her spot on the bed and Harper Lewis curling her hair in the bathroom. “How’s it going in here?” 

Harper offered a tense smile. “She was fine until her mother called.” 

She offered Harper a tight smile before she turned her attention toward the brunette was talking faster than was probably possible for a normal person.

She tapped Raven’s arm and offered a weak smile. “How’s it going?” 

Raven paused mid rant and took a deep breath before placing her delicate hands onto her waist. She was wearing a pair of blue soffe shorts and a white tank top with rhinestones that read, BRIDE (she took pride in the creation). 

“Isabel called.” Raven pointed toward her phone that was charging on the end table. “Wants to know why I didn’t invite her to my wedding.” Raven shook her head and muttered a bit more in Spanish before turning to face her fully. “Sorry I didn’t want to invite someone who I haven’t seen in six fucking years.” 

She looked around the room and saw Maya and Harper glancing at another as they played on their phones.

It wasn’t really unknown that Raven didn’t have the best relationship with her mother. Once she was out of high school, the only time she talked to her mother was when she needed a co-signer for a loan. Her mother wasn’t there and it was a main reason why Raven was a bit messed up for awhile, why she still was a bit messed up. 

She thought in that brief moment how happy she was that Raven had someone like Wells to love her. She deserved it. She deserved it more than most.

“Don’t worry about it.” She found herself saying as she ran a hand across Raven’s arm. “You have enough going on today.” 

Raven let out a harsh breath before she nodded, her eyes softening. “How are the boys? Are they on time?”

She nodded her head quickly. “Wells was practicing his vows.” 

Raven rolled her eyes but a smile finally started to make its way onto her face. “Did you catch any of it? I want to make him cry more than he makes me cry.” 

She shook her head at the brunette’s antics. “You would try to make your husband cry at your wedding.”

Raven rolled her eyes and shrugged. “How’s Blake?” 

She didn’t bother holding her grimace. “Annoying.” 

Raven smirked before she turned toward the large mirror, starting to pull out her own curlers. “Wells and I were talking the other day about how you two will probably end up together.” 

She scoffed and made her way behind Raven to help her pull out some curlers. Their eyes met in the mirror. “Definitely, not.” 

…

The wedding was beautiful.

She doesn’t think she will ever forget the look on Wells’ face when Raven walked down the aisle. The amount of love and the amount of care his eyes held made her jealous in a way that wasn’t envious. She was so happy that her two favorite people found another. That the people she knew deserved the most love, got it.

She felt Bellamy’s eye on her during the exchanging of vows (Raven and Wells both cried) but she refused to look at him. She knew he would make a comment later about her smeared mascara. 

Which lead her to where she was now, the bar at the reception. 

Her face hurt from smiling so much during photos and also because she couldn’t help but smile every time Wells and Raven looked at another. It was disgustingly cute. Mostly cute but also kinda disgusting.

She sighed as she signaled for another vodka cran. 

“You trying to fall asleep under a table soon?” 

She didn’t bother turning around. “I’ve had two drinks.”

Bellamy snorted and she rolled her eyes as he placed his empty beer bottle onto the bar top. “You seem to always forget 2011.” 

She didn’t forget and sadly neither did he. “It was my first time drinking, asshole.” It was. And of course Bellamy Blake was witness to all of it. All. Of. It.

“I remember.” She hated his stupid smirk. “Hopefully I don’t have to carry you to your room tonight.” 

She shook her head as her new glass was placed in front of her. She smiled and took a sip before she gently tugged up her seafoam colored dress. It was strapless and unlike the rest of the bridal party, her boobs weren’t having any of it. 

“How’s your speech?” 

“What’s with the all questions, Blake? Afraid mine will be better than yours?” She was sipping out of her straw without looking at him. She was such an adult.

“Well, yours is going after mine. Just was trying to help you out before you awkwardly choke in front of everyone like you did in public speaking sophomore year.” 

She glared at him then. “Do you remember everything?” 

He was smirking so much that he would make the devil himself look heavenly. “Only about you, princess.”

Another thing she hated about Bellamy Blake was that ever since he met her six years ago, he had called her by everything and anything except her actual name. He mostly referred to her by her last name but occasionally he would call her princess. She wasn’t actually sure why and she didn’t really care because caring meant she gave a shit. And she wasn’t giving a shit about Bellamy Blake. Definitely not. 

“Don’t you have someone else to bother?” She chewed lightly on her straw. “Isn’t your sister here?” She actually liked Octavia Blake. She was kind and pretty and smart and not at all like her brother. 

“No.” His voice sounded strange. “She’s abroad this summer.” 

She actually knew that on some level. She remembered Wells telling her a few weeks ago that Bellamy was having a hard time with Octavia spending the fall semester away in Egypt studying archeology. She felt sad for a moment but then she remembered that Bellamy was a dick.

“Right.” She frowned at the fact that her drink was gone. “Well, go find someone else to bother.” 

Her words were left unheard because Bellamy was already chatting up a brunette in a short red dress.

She rolled her eyes and walked away toward the bridal table. 

She smiled at the sight of Raven and Wells chatting amongst their guests. She knew Raven was nervous about interacting with guests she didn’t know but watching the two of them interact with guests made her even more sure that they were perfect for another. Wells made Raven a better person. Wells made Raven a stronger person. 

She wondered if she would ever find someone like that. 

Within a few minutes after sitting down, everyone was called to his or her seats. She smiled and kissed Raven and Wells on their cheeks before they sat down. 

Her nerves didn’t surface until Bellamy stood to give his speech. Of course his speech was perfect. He was funny and he was charming at the same time. She knew that Wells and Bellamy had a strong connection and she was slightly envious of it the more and more he talked. 

She offered the room a tight smile as Bellamy walked over to hand her the microphone. She blew out a breath as she stood up to grasp it. To her surprise though, Bellamy reached down and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek.

She was stunned until he said, “Try to beat that, Griffin.” into her ear. 

What. An. Asshole. 

She hid her scowl and awkwardly took in the quiet room. She let out a breath as she pulled out her notecard. “Hi.” She laughed tightly and glanced around the room before glancing back at her notecard. “As many of you know, I’m Clarke Griffin.” The rest of her speech was a bit of a blur but people laughed and she knew a handful of them cried so she called it a small success. 

She tried not to smirk as she glanced across the room to see Bellamy staring blankly at the table after she handed the microphone back toward the DJ. 

She ate quickly and before she knew it, Raven and Wells were dancing together for the first time as husband and wife. 

She took about a hundred photos on her phone, posting a few on Instagram and Facebook as other couples started to dance. She wasn’t much of a dancer so she was fine sitting at the table.

She knew Bellamy was making his way through a few of the guests and the rest of the bridal party. She was certain Maya hadn’t stopped blushing after dancing with Bellamy. She resisted an eye roll.

“Hey.” She looked up to meet the devil himself. “Want to dance?”

“With you?” She scrunched up her nose and turned her attention back toward her phone. “No.”

“Clarke.” 

She dropped her phone onto the table and stared at the curly head of Bellamy Blake. He had pulled on his hair so much throughout the entire day that it looked like a bit of a crow’s nest but perfect at the same time. It took her a split second to realize he actually called her by her name.

She narrowed her eyes and stood up, grabbing the lapel of his jacket. “What are you playing at, Bellamy?” 

He swallowed and she tried not the watch his Adam’s apple as he did so. “Will you just dance with me?” 

She weighed her options. She could continue to sit alone in misery or she could accept the dance with Bellamy Blake. Both of which she wasn’t sure she wanted to do. “I don’t know.”

He gave her a pointed look. She returned it. “It’s one dance.” 

She sighed and glanced around. Everyone was dancing and laughing and it was only one dance. She held up a finger. “Just one.” 

His smile was bright and wide and part of her wanted to draw it into her sketchbook but she shrugged the feeling off. 

She followed him onto the dance floor and rolled her eyes at whoever was above that the fast paced song turned into her favorite song by The Lumineers. 

She bit her tongue but placed her hands behind Bellamy’s neck. She ignored the feeling she got when he placed his around her waist. It didn't mean anything. 

The swayed together for a bit and she could feel eyes burning into the back of her skull from onlookers but she didn’t pay them attention. She took in the words of her favorite song and swayed her body back and forth. 

Bellamy was being quiet. It was strange and unusual and weird for him not to make some comment about her appearance. She took a deep breath and pulled her head away slightly to look at him. “Alright, what gives?” 

He tightened his grip on her waist. “What do you mean?” 

“It’s been five minutes and you haven’t commented on appearance.” 

He looked her up and down for a moment before he looked at into the crowd, guiding them along. “You look nice.”

“Cut the shit, Blake.” She continued to twirl in circles. “What is going on with you? Why are you being nice to me?”

He was silent and his Adam’s apple did the thing again, sadly she watched this time. “Maybe I’m sick of pretending.”

Her brain froze and she was pretty sure if he wasn’t spinning her in circles, she would have frozen as well. “What?” 

He made a noise out of the back of his throat. “I’m sick of this game we play. I’m tired of it.”

“I don’t understand.” 

The song came to an end and she stopped spinning in circles.

“Yeah. I figured you’d say that.” 

He started to pull away from her. Her brain couldn’t process what was happening. She never knew Bellamy to be anything other than a selfless jackass to her. Nothing made sense. 

He nodded his head slowly and then started to walk away from the dance floor. 

“Hey!” She grabbed the arm of his jacket. “Don’t just walk away.” 

He shook his head. “Just forget it. Enjoy the rest of your night, Clarke.”

He left her then, standing still in the middle of the dance floor. She wondered what he meant. And she wondered why him saying her name caused her stomach to flip. 

She let out a breath.

She really, really, **_really_** , hated Bellamy Blake.


	2. Trivia Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Inspired: We're Going To Be Friends by The White Stripes

It was Trivia Night, which meant she was at Grounders with stale peanuts and too much beer.

“You’re pouting.” 

She turned her head as she dropped her nearly empty beer bottle onto the table covered in stale peanut crumbs. She turned her head and saw Raven as she continued to swipe onto her phone. Raven was addicted to Instagram (though she wouldn’t admit this aloud). 

Raven had gotten back from her honeymoon last week and she seemed to not realize that she had actual adult responsibilities to return back to. She thinks that maybe she would be the same after spending two weeks in Europe. 

“I am not pouting.” Raven made a snickering noise as she continued to play on her phone. “I just don’t understand why everyone is late.” She was pouting a little bit. “It’s Trivia Night.” 

Raven still hadn’t looked up from her phone (mostly because this happened every time they had trivia night). “You care too much about this.”

She sighed then and rolled her eyes as she tapped her fingers against the table. Trivia Night had been their thing since college. It involved a lot of beer and mostly her getting into a hardcore “you need to Google that” fight with Bellamy. 

Speaking of Bellamy. She hadn’t interacted with him much after the wedding. He had liked a link she posted about Bernie Sanders on Facebook and he had posted a weird picture on Instagram involving his roommate John Murphy in a SpongeBob costume but otherwise, nothing.

Which was weird because they usually had daily if not weekly conversations on some sort of social media. She was a big fan on the Facebook conversation they had in 2012. It was long and about some sort of political aspect that she didn’t remember anymore but she had won and she often brought it up to Bellamy when she was feeling particularly low. 

Still, it was weird that she hadn’t as much as spoken to Bellamy within the past three weeks. She didn’t want to think about the conversation they had as they were standing amongst the guests with beautiful music playing around them. Because thinking about it confused her and thinking about it made her wonder if she really understood Bellamy Blake at all.

“We’re five minutes late and you’re already pouting.” 

She turned her head and saw Wells smirking down at her before he slid in next to Raven (who immediately tossed aside her phone, she tried not to take it personally). 

“Shut up.” She was already sitting up straighter and smiling. She really liked Trivia Night, okay? It was her only interaction during the week that didn’t involve children from ranges six to eleven. She loved being an art teacher but she really, really needed to get out more. “How was work?” 

Wells shrugged as he took a sip from his beer, his other arm around Raven. “It’s weird to be back.” 

“It’s so weird!” Raven exclaimed as she sat up a bit straighter too. “We shouldn’t of come back.” 

Wells made the face he always just makes at Raven before he kissed her nose. He shook his head and then looked at her. “I don’t think Clarke could survive without us.” 

She made a face as she reached across the table and grabbed Wells beer. She took a sip and narrowed her eyes. “I could survive just fine without you.” She made another face. “Okay maybe I wouldn’t survive but I would try.”

Wells shook his head as he reached back over and grabbed the beer out of her hand. “I couldn’t live without you either, Clarke.” 

“You guys are doing the weird friendship thing.” Raven said in an annoyed tone even though her face showed differently. 

Wells only smirked as he reached over and kissed the crown of Raven’s head before he pulled out his phone. “Bell is going to be late.” 

“How’s that Roma thing going?” 

She at up in the booth. “What Roma thing?” 

Wells glanced at her for a moment before he shrugged and looked at Raven as he stuffed his phone back into his pocket. Wells made a strange face at Raven but she decided to ignore it. “Some girl that works with him in Archives. He’s gone on a few dates with her.” 

“A few?” Raven questioned with a slight huff before glancing at her with a smirk. “He called Wells after their first date.” 

“Raven, cut it out.” 

Raven rolled her eyes. “It’s not like it’s a lie! We were in some art museum in Rome and Wells phone goes off. He was on the phone for like thirty minutes.” 

“Raven.” 

Raven rolled her eyes and picked up her drink with a shrug.

Interesting. She sat back in the booth and looked down at the table. She wasn’t quite sure what to do with this information, not that she wanted to do anything with that information, anyway. Bellamy was probably just messing with her. It wouldn’t be the first time and besides, half of the words he said didn’t make any sense. 

The game they played? What did that even mean? 

She rolled her eyes and picked at the table.

“She’s pouting again.” 

She glanced up and rolled her eyes. Bellamy Blake was getting to her and he wasn’t even in the same fucking room. 

“Hey guys.” 

Speak of the fucking devil. 

She turned her head and watched as Bellamy shrugged out of his peacoat. He took a sip of his beer before setting it onto the table and rolling up his sleeves. She would be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy the sight. Bellamy might be and ass half of the time but he had good arms.

She wondered how he was doing and she wondered how many dates he’s been on with Roma. Instead of asking any of this, however, she said, “What took you so long, Blake?” 

He looked at her then. Something weird crossing over his features like his face had done at the wedding before being replaced with the familiar expression it often held. “Some of us do more than finger paint with seven year olds, Griffin.” 

Something must have washed over her face because he suddenly looked like he swallowed a bar of soap. 

“Look, I’m -.” 

“I’m ready for some fucking trivia!” Miller said coming up to the booth with a loud grin signaling that he was already slightly intoxicated. Miller could only play at Trivia Night when he was intoxicated it was hilarious and slightly awful at the same time. His boyfriend, Monty, was behind him holding a tray of shots.

Her night was looking better already.

…

She cheered in victory as the bartender, Monroe, handed her a free drink for winning Trivia Night. 

She was already slightly intoxicated but she happily accepted the drink for her victory. She wanted to thank her father for listening to the Beatles every second of his beautiful life and for knowing way too much about the Emancipation Proclamation. 

She sighed happily as she sucked on her straw, dancing her way toward the booth. 

“There she is!” She grinned as she reached down and planted a kiss against the side of Miller’s face. Miller was her favorite drunk, especially when she was slightly drunk herself. 

She sucked on her straw, swaying slightly on her feet. “Here I am!”

“How much has she drank?” 

She hated when Bellamy acted like the fifty year old he was. She made a big deal of drinking the last bit of her drink before she answered him. “She has drank enough.” She set her empty glass down before him as she gestured toward the rest of the table. “Now she is going to head home.” 

She waved her goodbyes and didn’t realize she wasn’t alone until the cool air hit her skin. Sobering her up a bit more than she would like.

She turned her head and took in the familiar curls. “What are you doing?” 

“Don’t be dumb, Clarke.” Bellamy calling her by her actual name was really throwing her off. “I wouldn’t let you walk alone after drinking.” 

She narrowed her eyes, her breath coming out in white smoke. “It’s literally three blocks to the Metro.” 

He shrugged as he shoved his hands into his peacoat, walking ahead of her. “Let’s get started then.” 

She stared at his retreating form and debated walking the opposite way but in the end, she sighed and shoved her hands into her pockets as she followed behind him.

It was kind of an empty fall night. The streets of Washington D.C. were somewhat, if not completely, empty. 

It wasn’t until the second block that he slowed down and waited for her to fall in step with him (his legs were ridiculously long, not that she looked at them a lot or anything). 

Her steps were still a bit uneven but she was mostly sober. Not sober enough to keep her mouth shut about the thoughts in her head, though. “So what did you mean?” She cleared her throat. “At the uh - wedding.”

He made a face as he looked down at the ground. “I don’t really know.” He said after a few minutes. “I just uh -.” He looked at her and she watched the white smoke float between them from his breath or maybe her own. “I just wanted to have a better – a better relationship with you.”

“What do you mean?”

He shrugged with his hands still inside his pockets. “The speech you gave at the wedding.” He made another strange face. “You talked about your friendship with Wells and Raven and I realized that I’ve known you just as long as you’ve known Raven and well – I guess I was jealous.”

She would have stopped in her step if she wasn’t somewhat freezing due to the ever-sobering conversation she was having. “Jealous? Of what?” 

It took another few steps for him to talk (ever the dramatic). “How much you care about them.” 

She did stop then, somewhere by the Metro stop of the Archives and the mall. Bellamy let out a breath, like he was agitated but he stopped anyway. “You never acted like you liked me.” 

He looked everywhere but at her. When he did final look at her, he shrugged a typical Bellamy Blake shrug and he blew out a breath. “I suck at feelings, I guess.”

“Who doesn’t?” She supplied quickly as she shoved her hands deeper into her own jacket. Her brain was spinning. “I uh – I care about you. Like if you died I’d totally make a nice casserole for your funeral.”

He smiled then. It was timid and shy and all Bellamy. It was a smile he gave when someone complemented him. It was a smile he gave when he was talking to his sister. It was a smile she would never really admit out loud that she liked. She might care about him but he was still dick. And she still somewhat hated him.

“You do make a pretty good green bean casserole.” 

She smiled then, too. “I think that’s the first time you’ve ever complemented me.” 

His smile turned boyish then. A typical Bellamy Blake smile. “That isn’t true.” 

She shrugged, looking at the ground. “I do just finger paint with seven year olds on a daily basis.” 

“Clarke-.”

She lifted her head and shook it, signaling to him to stop. “It’s alright.”

“It’s not. I’m an asshole but I’m working on it.”

“I guess that’s better than the alternative.” 

He laughed a bit and so did she. It felt strange and none of it made sense. She didn’t question it though as they made their way toward the Metro. 

She took her seat next to Bellamy and reeled in the feeling of sitting down again. Her stop was after Bellamy’s. She was surprised when he didn’t get up. 

“What are you doing?” She was yawning and she was pretty sure her eyes were drooping.

“Walking you home, Griffin.” He sounded normal again but the smile on his face and the tone he gave were different. She wasn’t sure how she felt about it yet. 

“You’re being dumb.” 

“Yeah, probably.” 

They sat in silence again and didn’t talk until they reached the steps leading up toward her apartment. She couldn’t wait to lay in bed and be with her cat. She must have voiced this aloud because Bellamy laughed.

“Thanks for walking me back.” 

He nodded and stuffed his hands back into his pocket. “Go to sleep, Clarke.”

She wasn’t about to protest that so she nodded and fished out her keys. “Will you let me know when you get back?”

He looked a bit surprised but nodded. “Yeah. Of course.”

“Alright.” She gripped her keys and stared at him before she nodded toward her door. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

She nodded and made her way up the stairs, only turning back to see his figure starting to walk away as well.

…

“I don’t get how you do it.”

She looked up from the crayon box she was currently throwing broken pieces into as Raven perched herself up onto her desk. 

“Do what?” 

“Be around kids all day.” Raven worked at Georgetown University as a research assistant to a highly outgoing and somewhat spaztastic researcher, Kyle Wick. “Being around Wick for more than five hours makes me want to shoot my head off.” 

She laughed at as she pushed herself up off the ground, wiping her palms onto her thighs as she did so. “I don’t know.” She looked around her spacious classroom. There were over fifty recreations of Starry Night. They made her smile. “I just do.” 

Raven tilted her head but then seemed to accept the answer with a slow nod. “Yeah, you’re pretty good with handling shit like that.” 

She rolled her eyes. She’d told Raven multiple times not to swear in her classroom incase a student would come in but two years later and her best friend still manages to forget (not that she's really surprised).

“So, what’s up with you and Blake?”

Raven was also really good at just getting to the point. It was definitely a major pro and con in her personality department. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean, what’s up with you two? You’ve hated each other the past six years and now you’re like – different.”

She shrugged because she still didn’t know. All she knew was that Bellamy was being more social with her on social media and that he occasionally texted her pictures of artwork he was collecting in the Archives. It was cool and she wasn't sure if it was totally legal (which obviously made it cooler). 

“I still hate him.” She kind of did. He was still Bellamy and she was still Clarke. “It’s just not as intense.” 

Raven scoffed. “Yeah because that makes sense.” She rolled her eyes. “Whatever.”

She looked at Raven then. And like really looked at her. Took in her torn jeans and her white sweater. Her lip between her teeth. Her bitten fingernails. “What’s bothering you?” She jumped up onto her desk as well, causing her pencil holder to topple over. “Like, what are you avoiding?” It actually was making more sense. Raven was visiting her during her lunch break on a Tuesday.

That never happened.

Raven kicked her feet a bit and looked around the room. She smiled at the replicas of Starry Night as well. “I don’t know. Isabel keeps contacting me.” She shrugs, as if she’s trying to physically get rid of it. “It’s starting to get to me. And I’m just really stressed out with work.” 

“What has your mom been saying?” Raven brings her finger to her mouth and bites around her finger. She slaps her hand away. “Raven.”

Raven looks different then. Not the confident girl who came into their room freshmen year and claimed the top bunk but a girl she rarely knew. A girl that Raven rarely showed. “She’s been asking me for money.” 

It was silent for a little bit. “What did you say?” 

“I told her I’d think about it.”

“Raven -.”

“I know it’s stupid.” Raven said a bit aggressively as she hopped off the desk. “But she’s – she’s I don’t know.” She reached for her jacket that she had thrown leisurely across a small worktable. “It’s dumb.” 

She stood up herself, placing her hands into her paint-covered jeans. “It’s not stupid.” She swallowed. “I can help you. If you want.” It was an unspoken realization that Raven didn’t want to get Wells involved. 

“I couldn’t ask you to do that.” 

She didn’t waver at the usual tone of Raven Reyes. Well, Raven Jaha, now. 

“It’s a good thing you didn’t ask then, huh?”

Raven nodded slowly. “Yeah, I guess so.” She paused. “I’ll see you tonight?”

“Have I ever skipped Trivia Night?”

Raven made a noise in the back of her throat and nodded. She stuffed her hands into her jacket and let out a breath, heading toward the door. Only stopping to offer a sad, small smile. “Can you not tell-.”

“You have my word.”

Raven let out a breath and nodded. “I’ll see you later.”

“I’ll be the one kicking Bellamy’s ass at trivia.”

“Ms. Griffin, one mustn’t swear in a classroom.”

She laughed as she sent Raven off with her middle finger.

…

“I’m kind of freaked out that you knew Taylor Swift’s debut song.”

Bellamy shook his head with a light laugh as he signaled Monroe for two more beers. 

Bellamy beat her this week but she wasn’t really going to focus on that. Mostly because he was wearing a white pressed dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up. The asshole had good arms and he knew it worked to his advantage. “Seriously. I’m freaked out.”

“Octavia liked her as a kid.” 

“Yeah, blame your sister for your obsession.” She smiled as he handed her a beer. “How is she by the way? Octavia?” 

Bellamy took a sip of his beer before he answered. He looked surprised in the question. “She’s alright. I haven’t heard from her in a week but that’s pretty normal.” 

She nodded. She always wondered what it was like to have a sibling. She’s only seen Octavia and Bellamy interact a few times but it was clear they were very close. “Egypt, right?” 

“Yep.” Bellamy took another sip of his beer. “Two more months and she’s home.”

"That must be exciting.” She was about to open her mouth but another figure suddenly appeared, wrapping a pair of slender arms around Bellamy’s waist. 

“Hey! Sorry I’m late.” 

She watched as the tall, lengthy brunette leaned up to brush her lips across Bellamy’s. 

She suddenly looked down at the bottle in her hands. 

“It’s alright.” Bellamy’s voice sounded strange. “This is uh- Clarke. Clarke this is Roma."

She glanced up then and offered a smile. She stuck out her hand. “Nice to meet you.” 

Roma smiled back so widely that it almost hurt to look at as she shook her hand. “You too.” Roma looked away and then turned back toward Bellamy. “How’d it go? You win?”

Bellamy laughed but it sounded strange (or maybe she was imagining things, it's been known to happen). “Yeah, I won.”

She didn’t need to look up to know that Roma kissed him again. She didn’t know why she couldn’t look up at it, either. She’s seen Wells and Raven kiss hundreds of times and she thought she was going to marry Wells in middle school. She also thought she was going to marry Jennifer Aniston but that was beside the point. 

She let out a breath and held up her beer, pointing toward the table. “It was nice meeting you but I’m going to go drink my sorrows.” 

She heard Bellamy reply something back in return but she didn’t really care to pay attention. She made her way back toward the familiar booth. Miller was loud and tipsy. Monty was trying to quiet down Miller with kisses and food. Raven and Wells were in talking closely with animated hands. 

She sighed and made her way toward the familiar spot on the end. 

As she sat down, she didn't understand why she felt something sink in her stomach at the sight of Bellamy’s unfinished beer on the bar top and his curly head walking out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think on tumblr! **augustusblakee**


End file.
